There is known a technique in which a device configured to provide guidance of a route to a set destination displays a traffic jam section or the like in red or other colors on a road in a map (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-25705). A driver can thereby easily recognize an avoidance recommended section or a travel recommended section and select an appropriate route.
However, in the case of displaying a road including multiple lanes to present sections such as traffic jam sections in the respective lanes, for example, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-25705 displays a start point or an end point of each of the sections without giving any advance notice. Accordingly, the driver may be confused at a point where the number of lanes in which the sections are displayed increases or decreases.